


Full Moon

by shirokarai



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Paranormal, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirokarai/pseuds/shirokarai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syo seemed to be pretty good at keeping secrets, seeing as Natsuki hadn't begun to suspect anything even after dating for a month. But how well can you really hide the fact that you're a werewolf when you literally begin to grow ears and claws right in front of your boyfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself for writing this  
> also sorry for the unoriginal title

Natsuki looked perfectly happy in that moment, and if Syo was honest, he felt happy too. Walking through the vacant park was nice at this time of night. Syo often did it by himself while still single, and mulled over how romantic it would be to bring someone there with him, but prior to Natsuki he hadn’t had anyone to. A blanket of navy blue hues fell over the park as they walked in silence, fingers interlocked and swinging back and forth. The cold wind brushed over their unprotected faces and kissed their flushed cheeks, causing Natsuki to burrow his nose into his scarf, making Syo smile. The taller man tilted his head up to the sky, the glint of the moon reflecting in both his glasses and his emerald green eyes, and his smile was so warm, so genuine, that Syo legitimately physically felt something soften inside him. He and Natsuki had only been dating for a few weeks now, but Syo felt something for Natsuki he hadn’t felt for anyone before. The last relationship Syo had been in did not end well, and he hoped he wouldn’t mess this up for him and Natsuki.

“The stars are pretty,” Natsuki whispered - it was the first time either of them had spoken since entering the park.

To see what Natsuki was talking about, Syo tore his gaze away from his boyfriend’s adorably besotted face, and turned his attention to the night sky that stretched over Tokyo. It really was pretty - the stars that looked like silver pinholes scattered across a blue blanket, the full, round moon that…

“Shit.” Syo pulled his hand away from Natsuki’s and gripped his wrist with the opposite one. Fanning his fingers out, he noted a triangular point on each of his black-painted nails. He bit his lip. How could he have forgotten? Of course tonight was a full moon. It just had to be the same night he made plans with Natsuki. Syo hated being a werewolf, he hated it more than anything. Being an actual wolf wasn't terrible, and could even be fun. Syo only got to experience the thrill of it once a month, so he made sure he could enjoy it to the fullest while it lasted. The problem was with keeping his identity a secret from others. He hated that he always had to rush home before the full moon assumed its rightful position in the sky, pretending to be sick or to have made other plans. He hated that the part of him that was a wolf sometimes managed to work his way into Syo’s normal life, and that he often had to stop himself from attacking another dog or devouring raw meat. He hated that all of his past boyfriends had left him over this, and now that his transformation was beginning, he feared he would now lose Natsuki, the most important person in his life.

A sudden sharp pain was felt in his lip, and he flicked his tongue against the area, tasting salt and invoking a stinging feeling. He ran the edge of his tongue along his top row of teeth - the fangs had arrived. He curled his lower lip inwards and sucked on it to subside the bleeding. 

Natsuki heard Syo curse under his breath and turned towards him, raising an eyebrow in concern. “Syo-chan? Is something wrong?”

The hairs on Syo’s arms erected and grew thicker. _I have to get home, before he…_

A hand fell onto Syo’s shoulder, and Natsuki crouched down to his level, brows knitting together. Syo shut his eyes. _No… I made plans with Natsuki tonight. I can't just bail on him now. And…_

Syo straightened his spine and inhaled deeply. _He needs to know sooner or later._

“Natsuki…” He raised his eyelids, and what lay beneath them were not the sky blue jewels Natsuki was familiar with that always glistened with courage and enthusiasm. These eyes were a shade of yellow akin to a nugget of amber, a singular black slit running through them rather than the round pupils that widened slightly whenever Natsuki kissed Syo’s cheek. 

These new eyes locked onto Natsuki’s emerald green ones, and the two boys stared at each other in silence for a while, Syo’s breathing seeming to get heavier and heavier each time he inhaled. 

“Syo… chan..?”

The transformation had reached the point where Syo had been robbed of speech, and he could only whimper desperately as he frantically unbuttoned his shirt and peeled it off his body, throwing it onto the grass in front of Natsuki’s feet. Syo had lost track of how many shirts he had ripped during full moon nights, and by this point he knew better than to leave them on his body as his transmogrification commenced.

He stumbled forward as he kicked off his shoes and let them tumble over in the dirt, gripping Natsuki’s arms but being careful not to tear the taller man’s skin with the claws extending from his fingers. Grimacing and trembling, he gazed up at Natsuki with eyes completely foreign to the older man, a look of distress surging in the fiery orbs. With the last of his human breath, Syo attempted to utter an apology, but all that could come out were doglike whimpers and yelps. There weren’t words to describe how guilty Syo felt - despite the deep connection he felt with Natsuki after dating for almost a month, he hadn’t mustered up the courage to tell Natsuki his secret yet, for fear his boyfriend would leave him. And suddenly, he had forced Natsuki to witness his transformation when he was completely unprepared for it, as the bespectacled man could only hold Syo and wait for it to be over while his mind tried to piece together what the _fuck_ was happening, exactly. Syo let out another canine-like cry as he settled deeper into Natsuki’s chest, imagining how terrified his boyfriend must’ve been. As his guilt ate at him like a parasite, he barely noticed that his lemon blonde hair was now covering the majority of his face, and that a pair of ears had sprouted on top of his head.

After another minute or so, Syo had ceased to feel any physical sensations other than Natsuki’s hand wrapped around his (or his paw, rather), and figured that the transformation was finally complete. He slipped out of Natsuki’s embrace and sat back to give his boyfriend a full view of what Syo had kept from him for so long. Perched in the grass in front of Natsuki on all fours was a blonde wolf, those amber eyes bolted onto Natsuki with what looked like… _remorse_.

“Syo-chan…”

The wolf’s face tightened, and he averted his eyes from Natsuki, turning his gaze to a patch of dirt that he focused on dragging a line through with his claw.

What happened next was completely unexpected.

Natsuki _lunged_ at Syo, emitting a loud cry of what sounded like elation as he flung himself towards the wolf with arms spread wide open. Before he could ask himself what the hell Natsuki was doing, Syo had been tackled to the grass, pinned down by his boyfriend’s strength that even in the form of a wolf he couldn’t succeed. Natsuki squealed in absolute glee as he enveloped Syo in his firm embrace, nuzzling his cheeks against the blonde fur. “SYO-CHAN IS SO CUUUUUUTE!”

\--------

Syo woke up the next morning to a familiar pair of warm arms wrapped around his bare torso. _Huh… must’ve been pretty tired last night. I never sleep shirtless. Not even around Natsuki…_ His hands flew up and he coiled his fingers around Natsuki’s forearms. Still not opening his eyes, his eyebrows pushed towards each other and his nose creased. _Natsuki? I don’t remember falling asleep with Natsuki last night… as a matter of fact, I don’t remember…_

His eyelids snapped open and he stared unblinkingly at the ceiling as the events of the night before all fell into place in his mind. He didn’t remember anything that had happened after he had taken off his shirt, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to.

“Fuck.”

The warmth behind him shifted slightly and pulled Syo closer to him so that his lips brushed across the shell of Syo’s ear, causing goosebumps to rise on the younger man’s neck as Natsuki’s hot breath tickled him. “G’morning, my cute little puppy…”

Syo rolled over into Natsuki, sliding his hands up the bigger man’s shirt to grip his shoulders as he pressed his cheek to his chest, able to feel the soft throbbing of Natsuki’s heartbeat. “Fuck, oh my god, Natsuki, I am _so_ sorry…”

“What do you have to be sorry for, Syo-chan?” Natsuki asked, sounding genuinely confused. He brought a hand to Syo’s back, brushing his fingers up and down his spine and tracing abstract shapes and patterns into his shoulder blades.

“I kept it from you, I should’ve told you right away… Oh my god, you must’ve been so _scared_ , Natsuki, I…”

Natsuki silenced him with an abrupt kiss on his forehead. “Syo-chan’s not scary! I guess I was kinda scared at first, but when I saw you as a little wolf, you were just the cutest thing ever!” He nuzzled the tip of his nose, which was cold from the autumn air drifting in from the open window, into the wrinkles behind Syo’s ears.The smaller man would have typically responded by pushing Natsuki away, but this time he only crinkled his nose and lips as he allowed his boyfriend to continue bombarding him with doting gestures. 

“I was just…” He sighed, sinking his head back into the pillow next to Natsuki’s. He brought a pale hand up to stroke and trace the creases in the ivory pillowcase, carefully scrutinizing his black fingernails that were cut incredibly short, even for a man, and he reminded himself that for twelve days of every year, these weren't his fingernails, nor were these his hands. “I was scared… that you’d… leave me.”

Natsuki’s golden-brown locks fell over his forehead horizontally as he lay parallel to Syo, glasses slightly tilted due to his temple pressing against the mattress. His smile didn't leave his face, but it softened a bit, faded from wide and blissful to gentle and reassuring. “Syo-chan, I would never leave you… why would you think that?”

“Because I didn’t tell you! I kept it from you for so long… I swear I was going to, I didn’t want you finding out like this, I really really didn’t…” 

Natsuki brought a hand up to Syo’s cheek and jaw, caressing him delicately as if his skin were made of thin glass and would break if pressed on too hard. “I'm not mad about that. It’s not an easy thing to just tell somebody. I’m sure you were working up a lot of courage to tell me, and I admire you a lot for that.”

“Even if you’re not mad over that… you're dating a fucking _werewolf_ , Natsuki, does that not bother you at all? What we dealt with last night, we’re gonna have to deal with _every month_ , did you even consider that?”

“Yes, and it doesn't bother me in the slightest.”

“And sometimes my wolf instincts come out when I’m not even transformed… do you wanna have to stop me from chasing cars?”

“I find that quite cute!”

Syo averted Natsuki’s gaze, pulling the blankets up to muffle his speech as he mumbled, “All my past boyfriends left me over it…”

“Well, I’m not them.” He moved in closer until there was no longer a space between them, kissing him tenderly and feeling the smaller man relax under his touch. Syo sighed blissfully, his cold breath skating across Natsuki’s nose and upper lip as Natsuki cradled the nape of Syo’s neck and Syo brought his hands up to hold Natsuki’s face in turn.

They pressed their foreheads together after their lips separated, noses bumping against each other as their visions became blurred from the lack of distance between them. “By the way,” Syo whispered, “do not ever call me ‘puppy’ again.”

Natsuki suppressed a smile by pouting jokingly. “But you’re my cute little puppy, Syo-chan!”

“Don't be surprised if I eat you alive the next time there's a full moon.”

Natsuki laughed before swooping in for another kiss.


End file.
